The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Storage medium, such as an optical disc, and the like, may have defects, such as scratches, fingerprints, and the like. A medium apparatus that reads and/or writes the storage medium may have defect recovery capability to achieve robust medium processing, and minimize data corruption.